The Keyblade's Next but Unusual Wielder
by OrionGold
Summary: It's been twenty-four years since the final battle against Xehanort. During the interval, Sora has decided to pass down his Keyblade to its next wielder: His little girl. Throughout his daughter's life, people have noted that she can be a bit... unusual at times. [Snippet Series]
1. Prologue

A/N: So I wanted to put this out there and see if you guys don't mind.

* * *

**Prologue: That's My Daughter You're Flirting With...**

_**Olympus - Coliseum Entrance**_

"Okay. There's only one more spot in the Hercules Cup, but it's about to start in half an hour..." Phil muttered.

Phil has been looking over the list for awhile. It's the Hercules Cup after all. Long story short, competitors from and outside of Greece have to fight each other in a bracket tournament in order to go mano-a-mano with the Son of Zeus himself.

_"Hoo boy, where is Sora when I need him",_ Phil thought to himself. _"He's one of the few people who go toe-to-toe to Herc. Heck, the people love Sora!" _

"Yo Phil!"

The Satyr looks up from his list to see a man with a distinguishable spiky hair wearing red and black clothes and a redheaded girl wearing white clothes. Speak of the devil.

"Sora, you're just in time! The Hercules Cup starts in half an hour and we only have one spot left!" Phil explained the situation.

"Oh, well, I'm not actually entering. She is." Sora pointed his thumb towards the young redheaded girl.

The old Satyr takes a closer look at the girl. The girl is wearing a white zip-up summer hoodie, white hot pants, ankle-length black socks, as well as light red and black shoes with white soles. She also has blue eyes and long dark red hair. The most distinguishing part, however, is her impressive figure.

"Hubba hubba, I guess I wouldn't mind her taking your spot. What's your name sweet cheeks?" The Satyr flirted with the girl. It's been a long while since he's seen a woman this good-looking. Well... there's Meg, but she belongs to Herc.

"Phil, it's me, Hikari." The girl can only look at Phil with a minor disapproval. Phil widens his eyes in realization. Aw jeez, now he's done it...

"Hikari! Uh... You've grown so big since I last saw you..." Phil nervously sweated. Of all the people he had flirted with, it had to be Sora's little girl.

"Oh I've grown big alright. So... can I sign up now?" Hikari asked Phil.

"Yeah! Sure! Go ahead! Just wait in the locker rooms after you're done!" Phil quickly said. Hikari went into the entrance as Phil can only deeply sigh. Sora then walks up to the old Saytr as he looks at his daughter.

"Good luck out there, sweetie!" Sora cheered.

"I'll do you proud Dad!" Hikari yelled. Sora then looks down at Phil. The latter can only nervously sweat at the spikey-haired man's gaze.

"That was my 16-year-old daughter you were flirting with." Sora pointed out.

"Look, I'm sorry alright! Last time I saw her, she looked her age three years ago!" Phil yelled. "I didn't think she would have that big of a growth spurt!"

"Hehehe, it's fine Phil." Sora assured him. "This isn't anything new for her, despite my worries…"

The two then walked inside, Phil seeing the sign-in sheet all filled out. Written in the last bracket was the girl's name:

_**Hikari Kazegami **_


	2. Punch, Kick, Blizzard

_**Olympus Coliseum - Arena**_

"BEGIN!" Phil yelled out.

Both Hikari and the blond man with the black cap dashed toward each other. The man then throws a right punch, forcing the girl to dodge and grab his arm. Hikari then throws the man towards the edge of the stage, however, the man forced his feet to the ground. As soon as he did, he then sees Hikari rushing towards him. Hikari sends a left kick, but the man duck underneath her swipe. The two then exchanged blows to one another. As the fight continues minute by minute, Hikari resorted to dodging the man's attacks. The man then realizes her plan.

_Trying to tire me out, are you?_ The man thought. The two circled around one another, both trying to get a read on each other. The man gestured the girl to attack. Unfortunately, what he didn't expect was for the girl to shoot a Blizzard spell at his feet. _Well damn._

Hikari jumped high into the sky. As soon she did, she flipped forward, and stretched out her left arm and leg and her right arm and leg winded up. Flames then engulfed her stretch out left leg. The redheaded girl then shot towards her opponent. With no way to free himself in time, the man crossed his arms and conjured up a slab of ice in front him. Even though the wall of ice blocked the dive kick, Hikari is still shooting towards the man. The flames engulfing the redhead's foot soon melted through the ice, destroying the rest of the barrier and made contact with the man's crossed arms. The man was sent flying towards the edge of the stage after Hikari bounced off of him.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAH!" The man screamed as he is sent off the stage. Across from him, Hikari crouches from the floor as soon as she landed on it.

"And the winner is... HIKARI KAZEGAMI!" Phil announced as he ends the match, which caused the crowd to cheer from the display. As Hikari fully stands up, she then waves both of her arms at the audience as she openly smiles at them. The man Hikari defeated then walks up to her.

"I have to say, you were much stronger than I thought," the man told the girl, "I had a lot of fun fighting you, Hikari Kazegami." He holds out his hand.

Hikari looks up to the man and smiled. "Likewise, Snow Villiers."

Snow grinned at the girl, only to frown. "However, I have to say I feel insulted that you held back."

"Hmph, like you're one to talk," Hikari smugly retorted back at him.

Snow then grinned again. "Ha ha! You got me! But considering this is Hercules we're talking about, might as well save some strength for the actual fight, am I right?" The blond man then starts walking back to the benches. "Anyways, good luck fighting Herc, kid. Go make Daddy proud, Miss Jailbait!"

The girl immediately frowns as her face turned red as a result, not liking the nickname considering she had another friend who called her that, minus the "Miss" part. She then shakes it off and looks at Sora waving at her. She then noticed that her mother and little brother are there waving as well, surprising the girl. Hikari then waves back, becoming more determined to fight Hercules.

**"All right folks, you know what you've come for: Hikari vs. Hercules!"** Phil commented. The audience cheered as a result. Standing across from each other are Hikari and Hercules. The latter had his hands on his hips while the former stood determined as she stares at him.

**"This young lady may have managed to overcome the obstacles standing in her way, but can she beat this one hunk of a man? THE son of Zeus himself? Two words: I doubt it."**

"Again...? I swear Phil, your counting sucks..." Hikari muttered. Hercules, hearing the comment, can only chuckle.

**"But who cares what I think! Let's get ready to ruuumblllllllle!"** A majority of the crowd then started chanting.

**"HERCULES! HERCULES! HERCULES! HERCULES! HERCULES!"  
**  
"Sis!" Hikari turned her head to look at her brother. "Kick his ass!"

"Don't worry Kira," Hikari responded back, "I will!"

"Do your best Hikari!" Kairi cheered for her daughter.

"Just remember what I taught you back then!" Sora told the redheaded teenager.

"Impress me, kid!" Snow yelled. Hikari gave a thumbs up in response.

**"Get ready folks! Sparks will fly! This will be a match to remember! It's Elysium or Hades!"  
**  
"Hikari," Hercules grabbed the girl's attention, "try not to hold back."

Hikari can only grin at what she was told.

**"FIGHT!"**

"Same to **YOU!**" Hikari shot a Blizzard spell at Herc, who only tilt his head to the left. The redhead rushed forward towards Hercules as she makes her attack. In response, Herc raised his left lower arm. Herc then looked at what he just blocked. He smiled.

"Last time I saw you three years ago, you're already using that weapon," Hercules pointed out, "Still feels weird though."

The girl jumped back from Hercules. In her hands was the same weapon Herc had always see when he fought alongside Sora. That was it alright. The yellow guard, the silver key chain, and the key-shaped blade that comes with it.

The Keyblade.

"Well... better get used to it, Uncle Herc!" Hikari cried out as she points the Keyblade at the demigod.


End file.
